my little gravity: falling is magic
by negatimmyslove99
Summary: twilight is getting ready to babysit the cake twins with pinkie and fluttershy but when the pines find a magical portal to this world filled with cuteness and talking ponies? the two must not only find a way out but what happens when dipper falls in love with twilight? and what if the same happens to pinkie and mabel?
1. Chapter 1

My little gravity: falling is magic

we start our story outside the home of twilight sparkle who was on the phone with another pony "fluttershy id be happy to help watch over your niece but I promised pinkie id help watch pumpkin and pound while the cakes were outta town" twilight replied to the shy Pegasus she was having a conversation with on the phone.

"oh ok well can I help you then im sure that glimmerwings would love to have some playmates" fluttershy asked shyly. "oh sure im sure pinkie would love the extra help" twilight said she had only seen pinkie refuse help once before and that was a month after the twins were born granted they were only school aged children now and pinkie had two kids of her own now both had already received their cutie marks.

Bubblegum blast had a cutie mark with pink bursts in fact she was named after she got her cutie mark only cuz pinkie nor party knew what to name her. Party whistle on the other hand they knew her name would fit her and her cutie mark and they were right but they also knew that party and bubblegum wouldn't ever get along either and they were right about that too.

Twilight knew though that didn't stop them from working together "i'll see you at 10 then" she heard fluttershy say. "10's perfect fluttershy i'll see you there!" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that"? She heard a voice and turned to see spike rubbing his eyes "just fluttershy" twilight told the half awake baby dragon "why is she calling at this hour"? he asked his mother figure who was towering over him.

"oh she just wanted to know if I could help watch glimmerwings while her older sister is out of town" twilight replied "but I thought you were gonna help pinkie watch the twins"? spike shot back "that's what I told her so we agreed to fluttershy bringing glimmer along" twilight answered calmly.

"wait so you and fluttershy are going together"? Spike asked. Twilight stared into space for a bit then finally replied "yes we are" spike then tilted his head and asked twilight why "because we think it would be good for glimmer to meet some ponies around her age" the unicorn replied "and besides it would be nice to see an alicorn besides luna, cadence, and celestia" twilight added but spike couldn't help but feel like glimmer won't be the only pony twilight meets in fact he had a feeling this "pony" might not really even be a pony.


	2. of books and portals

My Little Gravity: Falling is Magic

Chapter 2: of books and portals

disclaimer I do not own gravity falls or my little pony: friendship is magic those belong to hasbro and disney if I did own them well tyrone would've lived and mabel would be with tyrone and rainbow pie would be canon

the camera now zooms in on the mystery shack where twins mabel and dipper are cleaning the house roof to basement literally. Dipper the youngest and the intelligent one of the duo was reading his book which had a 3 on it he was reading about portals. His older sister mabel was busy sewing a new sweater he didn't quite understand why gideon was crushing on her I mean by now even her enemy pacifica knew how happy go lucky she was he realized though she has had better times then he has like getting waddles. And besides atleast grenda and candy didn't die in front of her but still it was paying off for her and him he kept to mabel and tyrones advice and he had an archenemy then he thought back to Tyrone how the poor boy missed him but the week after he realized he still had Mabel and that's all that mattered for the mystery twins right? Speaking of which he never told soos he liked being called mystery twins now but he kept it to himself besides he knew that Mabel would tell Soos anyway so like it mattered dipper continued reading his book it was on portals "portals are swirly things that take one to another universe" "sweet" he turned around mabel was bent over the couch reading over his shoulder "i hate when you do that" he replied Mabels pet pig waddles came waddling in it was funny to dipper really. Dipper continued reading his book "hey I think the last time I was at Gideon's I thought I saw a book with a 2 on it that looked just like that" Mabel said dipper was overly excited at thought of having both books in his grasp


End file.
